1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a synthetic resin temple for eyeglasses in which a longitudinal core member and one half-hinge piece of a hinge are coupled together by molding, where one half-hinge piece means one of a pair of hinge plates constituting a hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior synthetic resin temple for eyeglasses in which a longitudinal core member and one half-hinge piece of a hinge are coupled together by molding, is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. (JP-U) HEI-3-60314.
The disclosed temple is provided with: one half-hinge piece of a hinge which has a core member fitting groove, or a groove for fitting a core member of the temple thereto, formed on the outward surface, or opposite-to-wearer's face side surface, thereof, extending longitudinally; a longitudinal metallic core member having either circular or rectangular cross-section; and synthetic resin covering. The front end portion of the core member is fitted to the groove, then, the one half-hinge piece and the front end portion of the core member are covered around and coupled together by molding with the covering so as to form the front end portion of the temple. The mid and rear portions of the core member are also covered around with the covering by molding so as to form the mid and rear portions of the temple.
The one half-hinge piece has an eye plate formed on the inward surface, or wearer's face side surface, thereof such that the eye plate is arranged to protrude from the covering, whereby the one half-hinge piece disposed on the temple and the other half-hinge piece of the same hinge disposed on a lens-frame of the eyeglasses adjacent to the temple are coupled together by joining the eye plate of the temple and an eye plate disposed on the lens-frame through a pin so as to constitute a hinge, through which the temple and the lens-frame are pivotably connected.
In a finishing process in the temple manufacturing, part of the synthetic resin covering on the inward surface of the front end portion of the temple around the eye plate is removed to expose the inward surface of the one half-hinge piece so as to enable the eye plate of the lens-frame to pivot around without interruption from the covering, thereby only the outward and sideward surfaces thereof remaining covered by the synthetic resin covering. Then, a butt end face is formed at the front end portion of the temple by having a front end part of the front end portion of the temple cut at a predetermined angle and at a predetermined position thereon on the front side of the eye plate, whereby the temple is enabled to be held at the butt end face against the lens-frame of the eyeglasses to which the temple is connected, so as to limit the opening angle of the temple with respect to the lens-frame, to a predetermined value.
The prior art temple for the eyeglasses has a disadvantage in that, when the eyeglasses are being used, the temples on both sides of the eyeglasses tend to be pressed open by the wearer's face, whereby bending force is generated and loaded on each temple, which, in turn, acts as a peeling force on the edge of the butt end face at the front end portion of each temple, for removing the synthetic resin covering and the longitudinal core member from the one half-hinge piece coupled together with the core member by molding with the covering, subsequently it being likely to result in defective temples with the synthetic resin covering peeled off from the one half-hinge piece at the butt end face at the front end portion of the temple. The present invention is made to solve such problem.